With the rapid development of the Internet, operation manners of some question-answering systems have been gradually changed from a manner with excessive human participations to an automatic manner or an automatic-human combined manner, such that a part of questions may be solved in the automatic question and answer recommending manner, thus reducing human participations and releasing a fast response to users' requirements.
In the related art, an answer is generally recommended according to a word matching degree between a query and a question in a known repository. However, due to the simple matching based on the words, in such a method, a misunderstanding problem may be caused and meaningless colloquial expressions cannot be distinguished, and thus the answer recommended cannot meet the requirements of the users, resulting in bad user experience.